parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 10: Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin).
Here is the tenth remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) *Hard Working Thomas *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Henry *Gordon *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Sad Gordon (O' The Idiginity Gordon) *James *Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Scared James *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy) *Duck *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Butch *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Seashell Turtle (TTTE Character) *Bluebell *Mallard *Coaches *Express Coaches *Neil *Atomic Betty Cast (The Sequel) *Penelope Pitstop - Jennifer *James - Diesel *Duck - Professor *Henry - Dallas *Cranky - Wiseguy Transcript (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Narrator: Thomas and Percy enjoy working at the docks. They like the see air and the sound of the gulls. (the scene opens with Thomas hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose) But one day, the friends were feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name was Cranky and this was his first day at the docks. *Cranky: You're useless little bugs! *Narrator: He called from above. *Cranky: If you put these freight cars on the inside lines then I wouldn't have so far to travel. *Thomas: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: No crane has ever complained before. *Cranky: Well I'm complaining now. *Narrator: And Cranky banged his load down on the keyside. Later, the two engines met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. *Gordon: Cranes are nearly fairy things they need a lot of attention like me in fact. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *James: You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view. *Narrator: Said James. *James: He's high up in the air coping with wind, rain and making sun. Then he looks down and sees you two little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. *Narrator: When Cranky heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. *Cranky: Come on, come on. Push those freight cars closer to me. *Narrator: But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. (Percy pushes four freight cars too far and gets hurt) Poor Percy. Then, Cranky played a trick on Thomas. *Cranky: Push your freight cars onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. *Narrator: So Thomas did. (Thomas obeys, pulling and pushing the flatbeds onto an outside line) But Cranky left the load beside the freight cars, not in them. *Cranky: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. (Thomas and Percy arrive with their freight train and stop) *Narrator: Complained Cranky. This mix up caused confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt was most upset. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you not been helping him today. You will go to your sheds and consider how you improve yourselves tomorrow. *Narrator: Now Thomas and Percy were upset too. (Thomas and Percy obey and leave) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Cranky and the engines were trapped in the docks. *Duck: We're sure to be safe in the sheds. *Narrator: Said Duck. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer. It was running out of control and into a ground straight into the sheds. *(The old tramp steamer crashes into the shed) *Cranky: (screams) *(Cranky lands onto the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud) *Henry, James, Duck and Gordon: Help! *Narrator: Called the engines from inside the shed. *Cranky: I can't! *Narrator: Called Cranky. When the storm was over, Sir Topham Hatt rushed into the scene of the destruction. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy will help you. *Narrator: He called to Cranky. *Sir Topham Hatt: And then you can help the engines. *Cranky: Oh, please, hurry! *Narrator: Cried Cranky. *Cranky: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. *Sir Topham Hatt: So it was you. *Narrator: Murmured Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I owe those engines an apology. *Narrator: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. (Cranky is upright again and clearing the wreckage) *Gordon: Oh, thank you. *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: What would I've done without you? *Cranky: Well I had to be rescued before I help you. But i never I would be by a couple of, bu-bu... *Narrator: Cranky was about to say bugs but he quickly corrected himself. *Cranky: Uh, small engines thank you. I'll never be rude again. However you two mites are in my way so move over. *Percy: Pah! *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: He's back to bugging us. *Thomas: Don't move! You're still attatched to Cranky. *Narrator: But it was too late. *(Cranky lands on the rails once again) *Narrator Cranky still looks down at the two little engines. But ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mights, because he knows they might bite back. Transcript (The Sequel) *Penelope Pitstop: Oh my goodness! *James: Cranky the Crane! *Duck: How could you be so rude to Thomas and Percy! *Henry: You know that Thomas and Percy are Edward and Mavis's sons! *Cranky: That means I have not to be so rude to them anymore and I will never call them bugs ever again. Trivia (The Main Episode: Cranky Bugs, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Cranky Bugs will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shots 1 and 59 will film Thomas hauling seven freight cars and a caboose and Percy hauling three freight cars and a caboose at Brendam Docks in. *An annoyed Thomas will be filmed in Shot 4, Shot 19, Shot 22 and 25. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shots 7, 22, 56, and 57. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shots 7, 14, 15, and 57. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shots 8, 11, 25, and 27. *A hard working Thomas will be filmed in Shots 8, 17, 21, and 25. *A sad Thomas will be filmed in Shot 11 and Shot 27. *An angry Gordon and an angry James will be filmed in Shots 33 and 35. *A scared James and sad Gordon will be filmed in Shot 39. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65